


good morning

by ryuchaengs



Series: home is where the heart is [1]
Category: ITZY (Band)
Genre: 2shin, F/F, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy, domestic AU, it's really just them cuddling, literally no detailed plot, model!yuna, photographer!ryujin, really short too, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 11:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19927144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuchaengs/pseuds/ryuchaengs
Summary: ryujin's used to the alarms and texts from her boss waking her up. this morning, she wakes up to something else.





	good morning

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy domestic(ish) 2shin! doesn't really have an intricate plot but i enjoyed writing it nevertheless. you'll be seeing more 2shin fics from me in the future! i hope you enjoy!

Usually, Ryujin would wake up to a barrage of text messages and calls from her boss, yelling at her to get her ass up and go to work. Lee Chaeryeong wasn’t the most pleasant when Ryujin had morning shifts at the photography agency she worked at. So she’d get her ass up at the unholy hour of four-thirty a.m., and drag herself out of the house and into her car, fueled only by coffee.

Today, something was different.

The texts and calls would serve as Ryujin’s alarm, as she was one of the idiots (as her best friend Jisu put it) who never silenced their phone, not even when they went to sleep. Yet when she woke up and checked her phone, it was ten o’clock, there were no texts or calls from Chaeryeong, and an arm was thrown over her, pulling her back to the bed. The arm was promptly accompanied by a soft whine. “Put your phone away and go back to sleep…it’s so warm…”

Ryujin huffed, looking down at the girl lying next to her. “How dumb are you, Yuna? What if Chaeryeong yells at me tomorrow?”

Yuna, Ryujin’s girlfriend of four years (and counting). Ryujin should’ve known she was behind this, but last she knew, Yuna was halfway across the world in America, participating in one of the largest global photoshoots – as a model. There were still three more weeks until she was supposed to come back. Then again, Ryujin couldn’t exactly complain; she had missed Yuna. More than she was willing to admit.

“She won’t yell,” Yuna murmured sleepily, nuzzling into Ryujin’s side. “I have it all under control.”

Ryujin laughed. “Under control? How did you manage to shut her up?” She tossed her phone to the side (her bulletproof case would prevent any cracks) and scooted down under the covers until she was face to face with Yuna. God, her girlfriend was so beautiful, and especially in the morning, with the sun hitting her face in all the right angles. Ryujin didn’t have her camera with her, but the photos she took with her mind were good enough. 

“Being an internationally known model has its perks,” Yuna said. Her eyes fluttered open – Ryujin couldn’t help the way her heart skipped a beat when their gazes immediately met. “Most importantly, didn’t you miss me?”

Yuna was the only one Ryujin would ever admit this to. “More than you could imagine. I missed seeing you in the morning.” She smiled when Yuna leaned in to kiss her, feeling Yuna’s own smile against her lips. “What about you? Had fun at that photoshoot without me?”

“You know if I could’ve taken you, I would’ve,” Yuna pouted, leaning back. “But Chaeryeong was threatening to sue me if I took her best photographer away.”

“Funny, you were just saying you had her under control just a minute ago,” Ryujin said, raising an eyebrow. She laughed again as Yuna lunged for her, grabbing the back of her neck and pulling her in for another kiss. “The only way you can shut _me_ up is by kissing me, huh,” Ryujin mumbled against Yuna’s lips. “Nothing’s changed.”

“Why would anything change? It’s only been a month.” Yuna shifted so that she was nuzzled into Ryujin’s side once more, closing her eyes. “You’re acting like I left you, got married and divorced five times and returned six years later.”

“That’s awfully specific,” Ryujin said, closing her eyes as well. Yuna hummed in response. “Maybe it’ll come true.”

“You don’t have the guts to leave me, Yuna.”

“That’s true, I don’t. I left work early to come spend time with you. What about you? Could you leave me?”

“No.”

“Then it’s settled.”

Ryujin couldn’t help but chuckle, throwing an arm around Yuna and pulling her closer. Tight, because Ryujin didn’t want to let Yuna go. She had missed Yuna and she had missed _this._ The sleepy, comfortable banter they’d exchange every morning, Yuna persuading Ryujin to stay in bed for five more minutes that turned into two more hours, the breakfast slash lunch they’d eventually cook together and the impromptu trip to the nearest grocery store because Yuna wanted to eat ice cream and watch Netflix all day. Ryujin loved every second of their days spent together, no matter how they spent it. It was guaranteed to be a good day if she woke up, greeted by Yuna cuddling with her and whispering to stay in bed just for a little bit more, stay with her just for a little bit more…

The next day, Ryujin expected to wake up to her phone alarms. Instead, she woke up to the sun shining, birds chirping, and Yuna’s warm smile. “Good morning. I need to get going in a bit, Chaeryeong’s calling.”

Ryujin stared blearily at Yuna before closing her eyes again and shuffling under the covers, pulling Yuna down with her. “Stay here…stay with me.” She smiled at Yuna’s response. “I was hoping you’d say that.” 

Perhaps, to other people, their days were wasted. But to Ryujin, their days weren’t wasted at all. Their days were perfect. After all, they were spending it with each other. What was better?

end :)

**Author's Note:**

> also available on aff under the same title


End file.
